I Don't Know How I Love Her
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy siente algo por Hermione Granger, pero no sabe como decírselo. Este fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres".


I Don't Know How I Love Her

_Disclaimer: __Este fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres". _

_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, si no que son de J.K Rowling._

_**Quería reunir las fuerzas necesarias para…**_ Hablarle, a pesar del odio que le tenía. Draco se miro al espejo que tiempo atrás Blaise había colgado. Se acerco dos pasos y miro su rostro. Tenía dos grandes ojeras marcadas debajo de sus grises ojos, y su rostro estaba más pálido que siempre. Cerró sus ojos y relamio sus labios secos con su lengua. Suspiro y luego se dedico a atarse la corbata mientras notaba como Theodore Nott, salía del baño secandose el cabello.

-Buenos días Draco- murmuró el muchacho mientras tomaba su capa de la cama y se la ponía

-Buenos días- respondío el rubio dandosé la vuelta y caminando a su escritorio. Tomo los libros de las materias que tenía ese día. Los guardo en su maletin, que tenía grabado sus iniciales y luego salió rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Cuando llego a este, notó que el caliz de fuego estaba allí. Se sentó alejado de los demás en su mesa, y notó como los mas grandes se apuntaban. Tomó una manzana verde y luego de darle un mordisco, su mirada se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ella estaba allí, rodeada de sus estúpidos amigos. Suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Si Granger tenía cerebro, ¿Cómo podía ser que este con aquellos, que eran tan inmaduros?-

-"Es que no tiene cerebro, si no que es una rata de biblioteca"- respondió una voz en su interior. Una voz burlona.

Sonrió y luego mordió su alimento mientras pensaba en quien podría llevar al baile de navidad, que su padre le había contado que ese mismo año se celebraría. Miro a sus costados, Astoria, era muy chica al igual que su hermana. Giro su vista para su otro costado, y se hallo con Pansy. Era la chica perfecta. Era alta y esbelta, su cabello era largo y negro. Sus ojos eran de un color oscuro y penetrante, sus labios eran finos y su nariz pequeña. Pero a pesar de su perfección, la chica era muy chillosa y Draco odiaba eso. Pero sabía, que la única perfecta era ella

Sacudió su cabeza, y recordo lo que ayer tanto lo había torturado todo el día. El hablarle a ella. Trato de volver a verla, pero no la encontraba. ¿Cómo iba a hacer?, iba a acercarse a ella, mirarla, sonreírle como siempre lo hacía y decirle

"-¡Hey Granger, no sabes, pero me pareces muy bonita y por eso trato de odiarte"-

No, eso solo lo haría un idiota y él no era así. Una idea cruzo por su mente. Tomo una pluma, y luego un pequeño pergamino.

"_Torre de Astronomia. Hoy, 01:00. Ve"_

Ni siquiera la firmo, si no que doblo el papel a la mitad y luego escribio Hermione Granger. Suspiro y luego noto como Nott recibia una carta.

-¿Podría usar tu lechuza?- preguntó. Su compañero asintió con la cabeza, y luego de desatar su carta, Draco ato la suya y murmuró en voz baja "Dasela a Hermione Granger".

La lechuza se perdió de vista, y después tomo una copa y se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza, mientras Theodore comenzaba a leer el profeta, Crabbe y Goyle comenzaban a comer y Blaise hacía la tarea a último momento.

El día paso sin apuro para Draco. No prestaba atención a las clases, no tomaba apuntes, si no que su cabeza procesaba las palabras que diría a la noche, no sabía como actuar, y imaginaba lo que Granger diría cuando lo vería allí. Suspiro y apoyo su menton en la mano mientras cerraba sus ojos en historia de la magia.

Nott miro a su compañero de banco. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y una expresión relajada. De vez en cuando, hacia una mueca con sus labios o se rascaba su nariz con la pluma. Theo suspiró y se dedico a escuchar al profesor Binns. El sueño, parecía vencenlo, al igual que lo había hecho con su amigo, porque unos minutos después estaba dormido.

Draco bajo a cenar con sus amigos, luego de tener una pequeña charla monotoma en el campo de Quidditch, mientras se quedaban suspendidos en la escoba. Blaise, se sentó a su lado mientras se servía un poco de pavo. Noto que su amigo estaba algo distraido.

-¿Te sientes bien?- consulto. Draco asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

-Si, solo algo cansado- murmuró dandole un sorbo al jugo de calabaza

Luego de la cena, se dirigió a su sala común. Se dió una larga ducha, y se cambio. Se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Arriba de la misma un pulover verde y despeino su cabello. Se puso un poco de colonia y luego se sentó en su cama a esperar.

Cuando su reloj marco las doce treinta, se levantó y salió en silencio de su habitación. Había muy poca gente en la sala común, pero estaban tan concentrados que nadie noto que Malfoy salía. Camino con cuidado por los pasillos, mientras trataba de escuchar si alguien venía. Llego a la torre cinco minutos antes para las doce y notó que Granger ya estaba allí.

Cerro sus ojos y suspiró. Las palabras no salían de su garganta, y parecían que las piernas no le reaccionaban. Se escondió en una columna y solto un bufido mientras se despeinaba su cabello frustrado. Cerró sus ojos y se quedo allí en silencio, se puso de pie y luego observo una última vez a Granger. Se había puesto un vestido color gris ya que era verano. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta y estaba de espaldas a él.

Draco suspiro, no podía hacerlo. Sentía que no era el momento, ni el lugar y que aun no estaba preparado, por lo que …**se marchó definitivamente dejándole en una gran soledad.**


End file.
